1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-driven cut-off machine, wherein a power-driven rotating abrasive wheel is pressed upon a work, which is clamped by a vise arrangement on a base, through pivotal movement of an arm so as to cut off the work.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of known cut-off machines, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,388,434, includes: a base; a vise arrangement mounted on the upper surface of the base for clamping a work; a bracket projecting from the base; an arm pivotably mounted on the upper end of the bracket; a rotating abrasive wheel attached to the arm; and a spring disposed between the bracket and the arm for pressing the arm in the direction opposite to the work.
In the cut-off machine, an abrasive wheel is pressed upon a work to cut it off. The length of the abrasive wheel in contact with the work is gradually increased as the cutting proceeds, and the cutting resistance is augmented to cause loading. Here the abrasive wheel is only rotatable around the pivotal center of the arm and not movable along a horizontal axis. In the conventional cut-off machine, the operator should shift or change the position or orientation of the work to reduce the contact length of the abrasive wheel.